


Love Triumphs

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Happy Story, Homophobia, Love, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage Equality, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2009, Romance, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: Nick and Greg have worked hard to get where they are today and they’re not about to let anyone squash their feelings for each other, especially when a group of protesters sets up camp across from the crime lab. NG. Rated G. Romance, fluff.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 6





	Love Triumphs

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me after going to a counter-protest for a gay-straight alliance at a local high school. This church group from Kansas came to our city just to protest, and it was sad really. They brought with them maybe five adults and one eight-year-old to protest the alliance. Meanwhile, the school had at least a hundred kids, plus faculty, passersby and others like my friend and I who went to help them counter-protest this church group. Some of the signs in this one shot are the same as those used in the protest we went to, and no, several of us did not understand the one about eating kids. In any case, I don’t mean this to be a downer, it’s meant to be happy and inspiring, as ours was, though ours didn’t include any romantic kissing... *sigh*

May 3, 2009

“They’re coming,” Catherine announced from the doorway to the break room. “They’re marching down the street.”

“Cops?”

“All over the place.”

Greg stood up. “I’m going out there. Who’s with me?”

“Greg, you’re on the clock,” Gil Grissom reminded him. 

“I’m sorry, boss, but I’m not just gonna let this go. They won’t be here for long. Their website only said one hour. Besides, what’s done is done. They can’t stop us.”

“You’ve already done so much. Are you sure you need to go out there too?” Warrick asked. 

“Guys,” Sara came in. “A huge crowd is gathering. And there are quite a few uniforms telling them off.”

“One can never do enough in this endless fight. Now, get out of my way,” Greg pushed Warrick aside and walked quickly down the hall.

“Nick? Aren’t you going after him?”

Nick just smiled. “That’s my Greg. And that’s why I love him so much.”

He stood up and followed his husband to the front of the building where the street in front of the crime lab had been blocked off to traffic. On the other side of the road, beyond the counter-protesters, he could easily make out a smallish group of adults with children wielding signs that read things he’d be horrified to show in front of his children, if he had any.

“God hates you!” read one.

“You eat kids,” read another.

“You’re going to hell.” 

“It’s not love!” read a fourth.

“Same sex screwing does not make you a couple, legal, or otherwise.”

His heart constricted for a moment, nearly tearing in two, until he turned his eyes to the group on their side of the street. 

“God loves everyone!” someone shouted. 

He saw rainbow triangles everywhere, and someone was carrying the rainbow flag, waving it proudly in the air, a light breeze ruffling the fabric. Tears pricked at his eyes at the support being shown, by the police and the civilians.

“I may not be gay, not by a long shot,” Brass commented coming up beside him, “but you know I’ve been in support of you two since the beginning of all this, right?”

“Thanks Brass. Thank you very much. That really means a lot.”

He caught sight of another sign “Jesus had two fathers” and another on his side that read, “We forgive you”. 

Catherine was right about the police presence. They were everywhere, keeping both the protesters and the counter-protesters on their own sides of the street. 

Nearby, someone had a boom box playing and the song changed in that moment to something upbeat and irresistible as the volume was turned up. 

Then he took in the sight of Greg, crazy hair and all, grinning like an idiot as he waved the flag he’d seen earlier. Nick moved toward the front of the group until he’d caught Greg’s eye. Hands on hips he said, “G, walk those legs over here and give me something good.”

Without breaking eye contact, Greg handed the flag back, and walked his way over to Nick, a curious look mixing with his patented Mega-Watt Smile that was growing bigger with every step. Nick held his right hand out and Greg took it as Nick spun him around and dipped him as low as he would go in front of everyone. 

The crowed cheered around them as several cameras flashed in their direction. The smaller crowd across the street booed and waved their banners. 

“That’s our Nick and Greg for you,” Catherine called as Nick held him in the dip for several long seconds.  
When he pulled him back up, it was slow, and he made sure their lips connected in a sweet kiss. Cheers erupted again and more cameras flashed. Letting his lips go, Nick rested his forehead against Greg’s. 

“Have I told you how much I love you recently?”

“Only ten times today. But tell me again. You know I’ll never get tired of hearing those words on your beautiful lips.”

“Well, I love you, Greg. So much…”

Greg brought their lips together again in a chaste kiss. 

“I love you too, babe. And I think we just showed them what they don’t seem to understand.”

“I doubt they ever will.”

“Come on, we’ve got a case to solve. And the sooner we do that, the sooner we can go home and curl up on the couch together in front of the tv.”

* * *

_Las Vegas Sun_ May 4, 2009

LVPD’s Finest Prove Point At Protest  
by: Brian Wilson

_Yesterday, Nicholas and Gregory Sanders-Stokes were present when a church group stopped traffic in downtown Las Vegas to protest their partnership._  
 _Eight months ago Nicholas Stokes and Gregory Sanders were legally married in Massachusetts. However, upon returning to their jobs as Crime Scene Investigators with_  
 _the LVPD, their marriage did not allow them to reap the benefits of a traditional heterosexual married couple. The two took matters into their own hands, and after six months of long hours spent in a courtroom, were finally granted legal partnership within the LVPD and their union._

_Those in support of the couple outnumbered those in protest. Some were coworkers, while many came from restaurants and shops close by, or honked their car horns as they passed._

_The big moment at the event came unexpectedly when Nicholas kissed his husband in a grand display that stoked both sides of the crowd. They left the protest shortly after to get back to work, but both were clearly happy._

_“They’ve certainly been inspiring to many of us,” said Jacqui Difranco, another employee of the LVPD. She and her girlfriend will be married next month._

_According to Bobby Dawson, the Crime Lab’s Ballistics Tech: “It was a very moving experience. One I hope never to forget.”_


End file.
